


We All Wear Masks

by GingerGeneralHugs



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Badass Rey, Canon Divergent, Dark Side Rey, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Nice Armitage Hux, Post-TLJ, Protective Armitage Hux, Rey and Hux are a hot couple, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Undercover Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerGeneralHugs/pseuds/GingerGeneralHugs
Summary: Rey is sent on a mission that will reveal more about herself and others that no one could have guessed. She isn't the only one playing a part. Perhaps there is more to some people than meets the eye.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story on this site. I am a hardcore Reyux shipper and I want to add the the small selection of stories that I can find. I hope you enjoy and provide feedback.

Rey didn’t know what to do. Luke was gone. She had felt it happen. Kylo Ren was the Supreme Leader of the First Order and was going to hunt her down and destroy the resistance. She was not fully trained as a Jedi. Leia had offered to teach her but Rey knew her strength was fading after the bridge explosion the boys told her about. She poured her energy into the few Jedi texts she had scavenged from Ach-to. Finn and Poe kept her company and she enjoyed the fact that she had friends and people who took care of her. Leia helped her to spar and practice her saber techniques. All of this to prepare her to take on the First Order and Kylo Ren.  


She was in a clearing of trees practicing her saber strokes when the boys came after her. “Sunshine! We have a mandatory meeting with the General! Everyone is being assembled.” Poe said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him to the crowd of remaining Resistance fighters.  


“Poe, what’s going on?” Rey asked. “Did something happen?”  


“I don’t know. Leia just said to gather everyone and get them here now.” Poe said with a shrug. “It must be important.”  


Rey turned at the sound of Leia clearing her voice. “I’m sure you are all wondering why I asked you all to leave your work stations and assemble here. Well, I have news that I feel every one of you needs to know. I have received intel about the First Order that has disturbed me. Kylo Ren is making a plan to attack our allies and our remaining group here. The problem is that we don’t know how or when because he is being secretive about it.”  


“So, we need to put someone up there undercover?” Finn inquired.  


“That would be suicide! If someone goes up there and gets caught then Ren will rip them to shreds and we will all be killed.” One member said.  


“Not if we send the right person up there.” Poe said in agreement with Finn. “It’s the best chance we have of figuring out their plans.”  


“But how would they get the information? Ren is keeping it on a need to know basis.” Leia asked.  


“General Hux! They can’t stand each other. But any strategy that involves troops or ships goes through General Hux.” Finn said.  


“But if he can’t get along with General Hux, what makes you think he won’t go over his head? You know his temper.” Rey asked.  


“They hate each other, but they have an understanding that in order to succeed it is necessary to work together. If anyone knows about what Ren is planning, it’s Hux.” Finn explained.  


“He’s right. If we can get someone up there to work closely with General Hux then we can gather more intel on the First Order’s plans.” Poe said.  


“That’s a good thought, gentlemen, but who would we send up there? It can’t be either of you.” Leia said. “You two are both easily recognized and would be killed on sight.”  


“You could send Rey.” Finn suggested. Rey’s eyes widened.  


“Absolutely not. Rey does not go up there.” Leia said.  


“But General, Rey can handle herself and would be better equipped than any of us to do this job. Her face isn’t well known yet like ours.” Poe said.  


“I cannot allow it.” Leia said.  


“She’s our only chance! No one else here could handle it like she could!” Poe argued.  


“I am not going to endanger her for a suicide mission!” Leia said. “That’s my final word on the matter, Dameron.” Leia was not going to lose the girl she had come to see as a daughter. Poe could be right, but she was tired of all the lives lost and didn’t want to send someone to their death. Especially Rey. Her son was looking for her and she would be sending her right to him.  


“He’s right.” Everyone’s eyes darted to the scavenger as she quietly spoke. “Poe and Finn are both right, General. I am the best option for a mission like this.”  


“Rey, this is dangerous. I can’t let you do this. You could be killed.” Leia said.  


“May I speak with you in private, General?” Rey asked quietly. Leia nodded and turned to walk away from the group. The crowd began to disperse and go back to their work stations. Poe and Finn gave her an encouraging squeeze to the shoulder before walking away. Rey took a deep breath and braced herself for what was about to be a very interesting and long conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has a discussion with Leia that is eye-opening. Poe and Finn have some fun with their new task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is just a set up for the rest of the story. I promise things will be getting way more interesting from here on out. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

Rey braced herself for the inevitable argument that was about to happen between her and the general. She noticed as Leia turned to address her that she looked worried and completely nervous. “Rey, I can’t let you do this. It’s dangerous.” 

Rey put a hand on the older woman’s shoulder. “General, I know it’s dangerous, but the boys are right. I am the only person who has a chance of surviving the mission.” “My son will do anything to get to you. I cannot in good conscience send you straight into his hands. He will kill you.” Leia argued. She was not about to be responsible for another death of someone she cared about. Especially at the hands of her son. 

“He won’t kill me. I know he won’t.” Rey replied. She knew this for a fact. Kylo Ren was obsessed with her and wanted her by his side. The last thing he wanted to do was kill her. 

“Rey, how can you be sure of this? My son killed Han as soon as he came close enough to do it. He won’t hesitate to kill the last jedi we have.” 

Rey led Leia to a tree stump. “You may want to sit down. I haven’t been completely forthcoming in what happened while I was away. I can see your son. And he can see me. It’s kind of a force bond or something. He told me what happened between himself and Luke and we touched hands. Leia, when we touched hands, I saw his future. He turns back to the Light and I help him. I saw it as clear as I am seeing you now. So, I had Chewie take me to him. I took an escape pod to his ship and tried to talk to him. He took me straight to Snoke.” 

Leia’s breath hitched as she processed what Rey was saying to her. “Rey, what you did was dangerous. Snoke or my son could have killed you.” She couldn’t process the fact that Rey saw Light in him. It just wasn’t possible. 

“That’s not all. Snoke tortured me and tried to kill me by making your son kill me with his saber. I was convinced that I was wrong about Ben turning, but he killed Snoke. We fought together, Leia. I was so close to bringing him back, but he did something else. He asked me to join him. He wanted to end the resistance and the First Order and just rule the galaxy with me. He offered me his hand and…Leia, I would be lying if I said I didn’t want to take it. A small part of me knew he was offering me a life I had never known. A life that would provide me everything I could ever want. No one would ever hurt me again, but I knew it wasn’t right.” Rey said. She teared up because she was reliving the emotions of those few days. 

“Rey, why are you telling me this?” Leia asked. 

“I say all of that to plead the case that I need to be the one that goes undercover up there. If your son discovers me, he won’t kill me. He cares too much. I’m not saying I am eager to do it, but I know what needs to be done. General, let me do it, please.” Rey said. 

Leia sat in silence, contemplating the pros and cons of this mission. She knew in her mind that Rey was right. It was her heart she was fighting with. She loved Rey like a daughter and hated the thought of sending her up into a ship full of First Order members. She took a breath and delivered her decision. “Alright, I will allow it. Mostly because I know you would do it anyway. You’re like Luke and Han, once you decide something you follow through no matter what. I will talk to the boys and we will come up with a cover and a plan. I will call for you when I know more.” 

Rey hugged the older woman. “Thank you, General.” Leia looked up at her with warmth. “Call me Leia, Rey. We have gone beyond formalities by now.” 

The plan was set in motion by Leia, Poe, and Finn. They called Rey to discuss the elaborate plan. Poe handed her a datapad loaded with everything she needed to know. “Alright, Sunshine, from now on you are to be known as Kiera Fortuna a First Order sympathizer from Coruscant. You are a daughter of a former Republic member who died in the Starkiller incident. You never agreed with your father’s way of thinking. You didn’t believe in the Republic which is why you weren’t on the planet during starkiller.” 

“Wow, that is a lot to process.” Rey said feeling slightly overwhelmed. 

“That is why we will be quizzing and testing you on everything, so you are well prepared. General Hux is very observant and can see through a ruse in seconds. This has to be believable to fool him. You need to become Kiera Fortuna without a hint of Rey.” Finn explained. 

“But how do I do that if I still look like a scavenger? He’ll see right through it.” Rey said. 

“We will be giving you a full make-over to prevent that. Poe said with a mischievous smirk matched by Finn. Rey looked nervous. This would be very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've enjoyed the feedback so far. Please keep it up. It encourages me to keep posting chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's training begins, but this is a lot different than Jedi training. Poe has a secret talent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3, things are about to get interesting.

“Alright, Sunshine, tell us what you’ve got.” Poe said. He leaned against a tree and waited. 

“I am Kiera Fortuna. My father was a part of the Republic which I thought was absolutely vile and disgusting. I agreed with the First Order ideas and left the Hosnian System becoming a First Order sympathizer on Coruscant. I have a strong admiration for General Hux and I would like to meet with him to discuss some intel I have about the Resistance.” Rey recited what she had learned. 

“Excellent. You’ve got it down. Now for the General Hux test.” Poe said. Rey looked confused for a moment. “Poe, what are you talking about?” Finn entered looking ridiculously rigid, clearly in imitation of the ginger general. This made Rey and Poe laugh. 

“State your name.” Finn said sternly. 

Rey stood straight and looked him in the eye. “I am Kiera Fortuna. General Hux right?” 

“Indeed. What brings you to my ship? Are you aware this is my ship that I command as I see fit?” Finn said, putting emphasis on the I’s which caused Rey to laugh again. 

“Yes, General. This is an excellent ship. Looks like it is in working order. Your doing I’m sure.” Rey replied. 

Finn turned to Poe. “Oh yeah, she’s ready. Time for the transformation.” Poe looked excited and exclaimed. “Makeover time?” 

Finn nodded. “Yep. Makeover time.” Rey looked concerned. “Boys, please don’t go overboard.” Poe grinned at his friend. “Oh but Sunshine, my muse has taken over and I must see my vision brought to life.” 

Rey found herself in a long crimson dress. It was the most elegant thing she had ever worn. As beautiful as it was, she felt uncomfortable in such lavish fashion. The dress came down to her feet. The long-sleeved bodice clung to her to flaunt her curves and flared out at the waist into a flowing skirt of crimson. There was a slit right down the front starting at her kneecap. Poe had piled her, now blonde hair into an elaborate updo of curls and braids and her face was covered in makeup, the crimson lipstick being the cherry on top. Rey was shocked by her reflection in the mirror. The girl looking back at her was nothing like the scavenger she had always been. She wondered if this is what she would look like now had she accepted Ben’s hand. She shook that thought off and turned to the boys. “Poe, is all this really necessary?” 

Poe gave her an incredulous look. “Of course it is, Sunshine. My finest work if I do say so myself. What do you think, Finn?” The man in question looked at Rey for a moment finger on his chin as he observed Poe’s work. “Yep, it’s perfect. Nice work.” 

Rey rolled her eyes. “You are a squadron leader and this is your finest work? Don’t tell Leia, she might take your X-wing.” She giggled at the look of horror on Poe’s face. “Now, this is all well and good, but how am I supposed to pull this off every day? I don’t know how to do any of this.” 

“I will show you how to do all of this and we will do extensive practicing. You have a total of 3 dresses like this and 3 more casual outfits and they all fit the First Order color scheme so you fit in.” Poe explained. It took a week for Rey to figure all of this out and be deemed ready by the pilot. 

“What is my story for getting on board the ship?” Rey asked at her final briefing. “I don’t think they let anyone just walk on board.” 

“We have had Maz create credentials for you to confirm who you are. You are going to go to Coruscant and go to the First Order checkpoint and request to be taken to General Hux. Show the officers your identification and this datastick with “Resistance intel”. They should take you straight to him after confirming your identity. After that, you follow the script we have given you to keep up the façade. It’s easy!” Poe explained with a smile. 

“Easy for you to say. You aren’t doing it.” Rey said. “I’m going to go to my bunk and study a little more before tomorrow.” As soon as she was in her bunk away from everyone, she dropped to the bed. This whole situation was becoming overwhelming and she wasn’t even there yet. So much preparation was going into this mission and she was afraid of messing it up. The Resistance was putting their livelihood into her hands and it had only just dawned on her the seriousness of this mission. She could not bear to fail Leia. Rey heard a knock at her door. She looked up to see Leia standing there looking at her with all the affection of a mother. “Leia, I’m scared. I know I’m supposed to be the brave Jedi, but I’m not. So much is riding on this mission going right.” 

“Rey, we all have felt like this. You think Luke was always the brave Jedi? You think Han didn’t get scared? He may not have shown it, being the cocky pilot he was, but we were all scared during the Rebellion. It’s normal to be scared.” Leia gave her a hug. 

“Thank you, Leia. I know I can do this. I will do this. For you, for Luke, for Han Solo.” 

Leia stood and smiled at Rey. “I know you can do it.” She turned to leave, but turned back for just a moment. “And Rey, may the force be with you.” Rey smiled and began to pack for her journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last set up chapter. Tomorrow we finally get an appearance from our favorite General and the brooding Supreme Leader.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey makes her big move and finally meets General Hux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story really starts to develop. I hope you enjoy

Rey sat on the ship taking her to Coruscant. She was dressed up the way Poe had taught her. She was trying to calm her nerves. Today was the day that she would meet General Hux. This meeting had to go well or she was doomed. From what Fin had told her, General Hux was a stiff, stern man who was also a bit of a control freak. His word is law and you don’t break the law. She was informed that she would be landing in five minutes. Once landed, Rey began her walk to the First Order checkpoint. There were four officers standing in front of a First Order transport. She took a deep breath and approached them. “Excuse me, I need to speak with General Hux.” 

One of the officers looked her up and down in a way that made her slightly uncomfortable before addressing her. “Who are you?” 

Rey looked him in the eye. “My name is Keira Fortuna. My father was a part of the Republic. I have urgent intel for General Hux. It’s about the Resistance.” 

The officer laughed. “If your father was with the Republic then how can we trust you?” He looked her up and down again and Rey was feeling very uncomfortable. 

“I didn’t agree with him. I need to see General Hux. He needs this information.” Rey was scrambling. 

The officer smiled lewdly. “How about you give that to my friend over here and you come with me for a bit.” He grabbed her wrist tightly causing Rey to gasp. 

“It would do you well to release her if you value your job.” A voice said from inside a second shuttle. Rey looked up and met the emerald green eyes of a ginger haired man. At the sound of his voice the officer released her as if he had been burned. With how fiery the gaze of this man was that was entirely possible. “My apologies madam. What is your business with the First Order?” 

Rey looked up into his intense eyes. “I have intel on the Resistance that I need to tell General Hux.” 

The man nodded. “Of course. Who may I ask are you?” 

“My name is Keira Fortuna.” Rey replied. 

“Well then, Keira Fortuna, please come aboard this shuttle with me. I will escort you to the Finalizer. We can proceed when we get up there.” The man led her to the shuttle and waited until she was seated to take his own seat across from her. Rey thought he was a proper gentleman. He sat and looked at her. “Now, please explain to me how you came to be in possession of Resistance intel.” 

“My father was a part of the Republic. I never agreed with his ideas and left the Hosnian System when I turned 18. It was a year before the umm Starkiller incident. I’ve spent a lot of time on Coruscant and Canto Bight because the Resistance is known to have contacts on these planets. Everything I know is on that datastick.” Rey said remembering her script. “I need to get it to General Hux immediately.” 

The man leaned back and smirked. “Well, it would seem that you have succeeded.” 

Rey was shocked. This was General Hux? But he was such a gentleman. “You are General Hux?” 

“Indeed. Now, why do you feel the need to provide such information to the First Order?” Hux asked. 

“I want to help. Anything I can do to end the Resistance and the last remnants of the Republic. Please, General, let me help.” Rey begged softly. “I want to do something worth while.” 

GENERAL HUX POV 

He took in the woman in front of him. She seemed very sincere and she was handing them more intel on the resistance than they had acquired before. She could be a useful asset that would bring him glory rather than Ren. Perhaps he could end them before Ren with this woman as his ally. Besides, she seemed to hate the Republic just as much as he did. This could work. “I do believe we could use you within our organization. I will discuss the details with you when we arrive on my ship.” 

“Does this mean I have to submit to your Supreme Leader’s commands?” She asked. 

Hux smirked. “Would that displease you?” 

She smiled brightly. “It would displease me greatly. He seems like a spoiled brat that puts his own vendettas before the good of the organization. I would prefer order and strategy.” 

Hux felt as if he was talking to himself. “That is exactly my feelings on the subject. What if we keep your presence our little secret from the Supreme Leader.” 

“I think that would be excellent.” Rey said. 

“Excellent. Besides, he’s too busy hunting that scavenger girl to worry about you.” Hux said. “Ah, I do believe we have arrived. Allow me to show you where you’ll be staying and then we can look at the information you have provided me.” 

“Sounds wonderful.” 

REY POV 

Rey hated to admit it, but General Hux was a rather charming person. She tried to ignore that fact because he was her enemy and she had a mission to accomplish. She followed the General to a corridor that consisted of three doors. 

“That door on the end is my quarters. The door across from it is going to be yours so I know who comes and go’s to keep this secret on a need to know basis. The door on the other end of this corridor is a common room used only by the occupants of this corridor. Until now that was just myself.” He scanned his hand on the access panel and led her in. The room had a few chairs and a table and a training room. Hux gestured for her to have a seat. “It would be best if you do not wander about the ship freely. At least while Ren is on this ship. When he is searching for the scavenger you may wander as you wish. While he is here you will be escorted by myself or Phasma.” 

“What if I were to blend in? Then could I wander?” Rey asked. She couldn’t stand to be stuck to one area for extended periods of time. 

“What do you have in mind?” Hux inquired. 

“Perhaps a few officer’s uniforms. I’m sure with Ren’s personal issues he doesn’t recognize every rank and file officer on your ship like you do.” Rey replied. 

Hux thought for a moment. “That could work. I will have them by tomorrow. Do you have any special skills that will help our cause?” 

“I am good with mechanics. I can do maintenance on ships and around the ship.” Rey said. 

“Perfect. I will have you assigned to the officer’s bay of the ship to work on higher ranking ships because there are fewer workers in that bay.” Hux said. 

“Thank you, General.” Rey said. This seemed to be a lot easier than she thought and that is what concerned her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may be changing to updates every other day. I'm not getting much feedback so we will see.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey begins her mission on Hux's ship and sparks may begin to fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay in updates. I just got married and I've been sick for about a week before that. I am feeling much better so chapters should begin going back up daily. Please leave a comment if you are enjoying.

Rey stood in front of the mirror in her new home for the foreseeable future. She was struggling to get her blonde hair out of the twists Poe had put it in. She didn’t think anyone’s hair should hold these many pins. It made her head hurt because of how heavy it was. At least she had gotten to change her clothes into a more casual outfit. It was a black training outfit that was totally impractical in Rey’s opinion. It was way too tight to actually train in. Sure, the material was comfortable and soft, but it seriously fit a bit too snug for her liking. There was no denying that it would make her look gorgeous and regal to anyone who looked, but to Rey it felt like the complete opposite of herself. A knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts. She stood and answered the door. General Hux was standing there. Her appearance obviously was not lost on him, but Rey chose to ignore that. “Ah, General Hux, to what do I owe the pleasure?” 

HUX POV 

The woman in front of him was undeniably attractive. He was only a man. Of course, he noticed it. His work was his most important priority. He didn’t allow himself to dwell on such trivial things such as female companionship, but this woman looked so alluring. Her voice pulled him back to the moment and he had to pray to the Maker he wasn’t blushing. She was an ally and that was it. That’s right. He reminded himself. She’s an ally not an alluring female. Come on, Hux, don’t let her distract you from the real goal here. Beating Kylo Ren. Hux turned to her with as professional of a smile as he can. “Miss Fortuna, I expect you are settling in well?” 

The woman gave him a smile that was accented by her crimson red lips. “Yes, General, very much so. The accommodations are more than adequate. You are too kind.” 

“Excellent. Would you care to discuss this deal of ours more thoroughly over dinner?” Hux realized that it sounded very suggestive in nature, so he corrected himself. “Consider it a business meeting between allies or colleagues.” He noticed the blush rise to the woman’s face. She had caught on to the suggestive sound of his request. General Hux certainly did not do relationships or attachments. Its why he and Ren were on different levels of success. 

“Of course, General. That sounds perfect. I am eager to hear how I can help.” She said. 

REY POV 

Excellent. Would you care to discuss this deal of ours more thoroughly over dinner? 

Rey’s heart began beating rapidly. This wasn’t part of the script. The General was asking her to dinner. This was not what she signed up for. She hoped her cheeks were not as red and flaming as she thought they were. She saw realization dawn on his face, and he corrected his statement to a business meeting. She let out a sigh of relief. Allies, right. That’s all we are and ever will be. Rey thought to herself. He was her enemy. She reminded herself of this fact. He may be more of a gentleman than she was led to believe, but this could be a ruse to lull her into a false sense of security before he strikes. Finn did say that he was an expert strategist. “Of course, General. That sounds perfect. I am eager to hear how I can help.” She followed him to the common room where a table was loaded with so many delicious smelling dishes that Rey had never seen before. Once their plates had been filled, the General began the conversation. 

“I gave the datastick a brief glance and I must say, I am impressed with how much intel you have gathered. You have provided us a most fortuitous opportunity.” 

“Thank you, General. Anything that I can do to assist you would be my pleasure.” Rey inwardly groaned at the suggestiveness of her words. “To see the First Order succeed, of course.” 

“Indeed.” The General said. If she wasn’t mistaken, he was hiding a smirk behind his napkin. “Is the food to your liking?” 

“Oh yes! I have never tasted anything like this.” Rey said enthusiastically. 

“Oh? I would have thought that the daughter of a Republic member would have the finest delicacies available.” Hux said. 

Rey instantly realized her mistake and had to improvise to save herself. “Well, when you leave your father because you hate the cause he works for and start a life on a different planet you kind of get cut off from daddy’s money. It doesn’t help that he and his money got a little blown up.” Rey noted the look and Hux’s face and immediately added. “Sorry, that was in poor taste.” She hung her head. What she didn’t expect was for Hux to laugh. He genuinely laughed at her comment. 

“Miss Fortuna, it may have been in poor taste, but the fact that you can joke about something like that tells me you belong here with me…I mean… us….The First Order.” He cleared his throat and felt his face go red. “I thought after dinner I could give you a tour of the ship.” 

“That sounds lovely. I have always wanted to see what the inside of a ship like this looked like.” Rey said. This was not completely a lie either. She was fascinated by the old crashed ones in the Jakku desert. She had always wanted to see one in working order. Sure she had been on a ship before but those were always under dangerous circumstances. Right now, she was considered a guest. Might as well take advantage of it while she can. 

“I will be acquiring your new credentials to use aboard this ship. I will put your biometrics into the database so you have access to various parts of the ship. The only ones on this ship with access to your quarters will be myself and you.” 

“And will I have free reign of the ship or are there restrictions?” Rey asked. She needed to know how easy it would be to snoop around the ship. If he gives her access then its as if he’s handing the intel straight to her. 

“You will have freedom to roam within reason. I can’t just give you access to the whole ship. Very few on this ship have that privilege.” Hux replied. “But you won’t be treated like a prisoner, if that’s what you mean.” He saw her breathe a sigh of relief. He found that odd but chose to ignore it. 

Dinner finished, Hux led Rey through a few empty corridors before reaching a lift that took them to the lower levels of the ship. Hux showed her the engine room, the stormtrooper divisions, the hangars, the officer’s level with all the quarters for them, the main dining hall, and the training rooms. They finally reached the top level of the ship. “This is the best part of the ship by far. It contains my office, and the bridge. The bridge, Miss Fortuna, is where all the important stuff happens. Be aware that on the bridge, my word is law and you do not ever undermine my authority or question my decisions.” 

“But isn’t this whole ship yours, General?” Rey inquired. 

“Well, yes it is. Why does that matter?” Hux asked. 

Rey decided to play the flattery card. “Doesn’t that mean that your authority should be adhered to all across the ship? Not just the bridge?” 

That seemed to stoke his ego. “I suppose so. I think you will do just fine here, Miss Fortuna.” He led her back to her room. “Tomorrow, I would like to meet with you in my office before you begin your duties here. Just to give you a few last minute reminders.” 

“Of course. I will be there bright and early. Will those uniforms be ready by then?” Rey asked. 

“They should be in your closet already. I had them delivered this evening by a laundry droid.” Hux said. “Be sure to wear one when you come to my office tomorrow. Those other clothes bring too much attention.” 

“I very much agree. The uniforms will do nicely.” Rey agreed. “Good night, General.” 

“Goodnight, Miss Fortuna.” Hux turned and left swiftly. 

Rey changed into bed clothes and thought about this whole mission. Things were taking a strange turn. The General was obviously noticing her as a woman as well as an ally. She came to the conclusion that the script the boys gave her would not work for her. She needed to appeal to him on a strategic level and as a woman. If she could do that, he would be easy to open up. From here on out, Rey decided she was improvising. She went to bed thinking about how to best ensnare the General. 

HUX POV 

He kept trying to process how his day took such a turn. When he woke up this morning he was angry at the lack of progress he was making in destroying the Resistance before Ren. He had quietly called the man out for being an ass before the knight left to look for the disgusting scavenger again. He believed him to be wasting his time on trivial things. The girl was not as big a threat right now. He had taken a ship down to Coruscant to visit his favorite cantina and came back with a woman who had practically handed the Resistance intel to him on a silver platter. The woman who was still somewhat of a mystery to him. Keira Fortuna was very much like him and he liked that. She hated Ren, which was a plus, but he wasn’t quite sure what she was playing at yet. One could never be too careful after all. He could not deny the fact that she was attractive as well, but that was one thing he would never act on. As a General, he demanded order and respect. If he ever let a woman into his world she would have to be just as cunning and strong-willed and blood-thirsty as himself, and as that was unlikely to ever happen he would remain unattached forever. That did not bother him one bit. Look at what Kylo Ren’s attachment got him…running all over the galaxy looking for some scavenger girl who rejected him. Hux would keep an eye on this Keira Fortuna because she could still be a very valuable asset in his schemes. He went to bed devising a plan to take over the First Order right under Kylo Ren’s nose. 

REY POV 

She woke up and momentarily panicked at seeing unfamiliar surroundings until she remembered the previous day. Right, this was the Finalizer and she was not Rey, she was Keira. Today she would be starting her new objective. She dressed in one of her new officer uniforms and decided to forgo the fancy hair, choosing instead to do a tight knot on top of her head. Instead of covering her face in the absurd amount of makeup she had been instructed, she went minimal. The less attention she drew herself the better. After a quick look in the mirror, Rey was ready to go. She opened her door and made her way down the corridors until she found a lift that would take her to the top of the ship. After that, it was a quick walk to the door the general had indicated yesterday was his office. Rey took a deep breath and hit the button to alert him of your presence. His voice came through the speaker prompting her to enter. When she walked in, he was looking down at a datapad on his desk. Rey took a moment to take in her surroundings. The room was sparsely decorated. He had a long desk covered in books and files and screens. Behind him was a large window that gave a view of so many stars and planets. He finally looked up from his datapad to address her. 

“Ah, it’s you. An early morning person, I see. Have a seat.” Hux said. 

Rey sat across from him. “I do hope I’m not intruding to early, General.” 

“Not at all, Miss Fortuna. In fact, this is the perfect time for me to show you where you will be working. First, I must inform you that you answer to no one but myself. Unless your orders come from me, you do not follow them. Here is you comm and a keycard to allow you into the ranking officer’s hangar. Are you familiar with the workings of a TIE Fighter and a First Order Transport?” Rey nodded that she was. “Excellent. You will be assigned one ship at a time. Once you have completed all your assignments for the day, you are finished and may leave your workstation. I want you to report to my office every day after you have finished to discuss other matters. Do you understand?” Hux asked. 

“Yes, General.” Rey replied. 

“Excellent, let me show you your workstation.” Hux led her down a few decks of the ship. Once they reached the hangar, he placed his hand on the scanner until it turned green, then he gestured for her to do the same. “This lets me know when you’ve entered and exited the hangar.” Once that was completed, he led her to a pretty badly damaged TIE. “This will be your first and only assignment today because of the extensive damage. Look at this as a test of your abilities. I shall leave you to it.” Hux turned and walked out. 

Rey surveyed the damage and smiled. “Finally, back in my element.” 

She was three hours into working on the TIE when a few officers exited a ship nearby. She overheard the conversation between them. 

“The Supreme Leader is out again looking to destroy that Jedi scavenger girl.” 

“Maybe he’ll actually catch her this time and we can finally end the Resistance.” 

“Perhaps, or she will just kill him and that will be that.” 

Rey began to think of just the way to gain the General’s trust a little more. She completed her work and made her way to the General’s office. He let her in and she put her plan in action. “General, may I ask a question?” 

“Go ahead.” Hux said. 

“Well, you see, I overheard some officers talking about Kylo Ren and his hunt for the scavenger being of higher priority than snuffing out the Resistance.” Rey began. 

Hux clenched his jaw. “Yes…” 

“And I was wondering, doesn’t it make more sense to snuff out the Resistance first so the scavenger has nothing to work for and nothing to live for, so she turns herself in or becomes sloppy and makes a mistake in her grief.” Rey explained. 

“Exactly! That is what I have been trying to tell Ren for a long time, but he doesn’t listen. He just uses that force choke thing! You have a mind for strategy, Miss Fortuna. Perhaps we could become a team, you and I. You understand the way a military organization should be run.” Hux said excitedly. 

“I think we would make quite the team. Allow me to think on it overnight.” 

“Very well. Shall I see you at dinner?” Hux asked. 

Rey stood to leave. “Yes, General.” She made her way to the door and before it closed turned to him. “And General, call me Keira.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this beginning. I know it's short but its only this chapter that will be this short. I want to see if the story is received well. I will be updating daily as I am stuck at home with nothing to do while my husband is at work. I promise this story will be fleshed out a lot more in the next chapters.


End file.
